


Not So Subtle Affection

by FurnitureGemstone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: Just a short little dumb one-off with Alisaie and the Warrior of Light. I've kept it neutral so you can imagine yourself if you'd like. :)





	Not So Subtle Affection

The day has been exhausting, but fruitful for once. You’re sat alongside a small stream, watching the stars glitter above you. Alisaie sits at your side, watching you with some curiosity, her fingers absently making small circles in the dirt beside her. Alphinaud has gone off in search of firewood while you remained to make camp, another one of his determined attempts at “being useful”. 

Alisaie has taken the opportunity of the two of you being alone together to ply you with a variety of questions again. How do you manage it all? Are you sure there’s not any advice you can offer? Do you think this technique would be preferred? She inches closer in a not so subtle way with each question, before she is pressed up awkwardly to your side.

Alisaie’s cheeks redden when you glance down at her, but she attempts to hide it with a sarcastic remark instead. Her questions seem endless, though she slowly begins to trail off and quiet down. Intrigued by the sudden silence, you look down at her again, to find her staring up at your own eyes with curiosity. It makes the deeper blue specks in them sparkle under the moonlight.

Alisaie leans in suddenly, climbing atop your lap. She clutches at the fabric on your chest, pulling you to her in one determined yank. Before you can react her lips are against yours with a focused passion rather than a shy, tender first kiss like you’d expect. Your fingers twitch, eyes wide at the sudden shock of everything, but you can’t help but wrap your own arms around her slender waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

You find her attractive. You find both twins attractive, honestly, sending a confusing wave of heat between your legs. How can you not when they’re nearly identical? But that doesn’t matter right now. You instead close your eyes, focusing on the kiss itself. Alisaie’s lips are soft, tasting faintly sweet, no doubt from the lipstick she’d put on prior to the encounter. You feel your fingers gripping at her waist tighter as she pulls away for a moment, before leaning in to steal another.

A loud clattering of wood hitting the ground behind you breaks the two of you out of your seeming trance. You turn to find Alphinaud, wide eyed and beet red, standing there mouth agape at the two of you. He lets out a soft ‘Oh!’ before backing up and dashing away.

You look back to Alisaie, who is hurriedly climbing off your lap, her own face matching her brother’s. While you are flattered, you remark, you are unsure if this is the most appropriate timing given the situation. Alisaie agrees, staring down at the ground rather than your face before straightening herself and returning to her normal composure as if nothing’s happened.

While you’d like to continue down this path, you should probably go and find Alphinaud before he’s wandered off somewhere dangerous in his flustered escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my major story, and this dumb idea came to mind while I was washing dishes. I love both twins so much, and Alisaie's obvious hero worship of the Warrior of Light was too cute to pass up.


End file.
